Cervical cancer is one of the leading causes of cancer death in underdeveloped regions, and remains a considerable problem, despite the fact that the Pap smear has reduced dramatically the incidence of invasive cervical carcinoma in developed countries. In addition, the management of cervical intraepithelial neoplasia is still in great need of improvement, both under a public health and a clinical point of view. High risk human papillomavirus (I-IPV) infection is necessary, although not sufficient, to produce cervical cancer. HPV also plays a causative role in at least a subset of cancers at other sites than the cervix. Interdisciplinary studies of I-IPV and cancer are pivotal to address all of the facets of this complex problem. Vital to the progress of this is the exchange of information that takes place, on average, once every 14-18 months, at the International Papillomavirus Conferences. These truly interdisciplinary conferences are the major forum for presentation of current results by all investigators in the field, from the epidemiologists to the basic virologists, molecular biologists, immunologists, clinical researchers, and those working on animal papillomaviruses. The International Papillomavirus Conference is where new directions in the field are determined, general problems identified and addressed, data from diverse areas are presented and discussed, and new avenues for translational research in the field are defined. Due to its optimal mix of interdisciplinary breadth and in-depth treatment of each discipline, the Conference is also an ideal training forum for young investigators in the field, students and postdoctoral fellows. This proposal is to request funds to cover registration fees, and to partially defray travel expenses, for 25 young investigators to attend the next five International Papillomavirus Conferences 2001-2006, and to partially cover organizational expenses for these five Papillomavirus Conferences.